The 7 things you do
by soul-of-insanity16
Summary: Nobody's perfect but some people are perfect for each other. Kagome realizes this with the help of a girly magazine. What does her discovery led to?


This is my first story ever. But it's still awesome. Pairing is Inuyasha/ kagome. I love them. nobody can be as cute and funny and sweet as they are. Whatever, read and enjoy. and if you feel like it review.

**Summary**- There is a saying that nobody's perfect. But some people are perfect for each other. To realize this Kagome needed the help of a girly magazine. What did she find out?

**The 7 Things You Do**

Stupid Inuyasha. It was a nice day till he went and ruined it. I wanted to go home to study for some tests but he had to be a jerk and accuse me of being lazy and useless.

I hadn't seen my family in so long. I miss Mom's fussing, Grandpa's stories and the video game rounds with Souta (I always kick his ass in these sessions).After a couple of sits, I jumped over the well and came back home.

Now, I was trying to study bacterial diagrams which looked more like stale spaghetti put inside a coke bottle.

Going to feudal era has me missing so much school that I can't open any textbook without getting a serious headache. I could feel one coming up right now.

Sighing I gave up and jumped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking what the others might be doing. They were in the village right now so everyone might be relaxing.

Shippo would be playing with the village children. He never gets to do that in all our fighting. Kirara would be basking in the sun as she really got tired from the flying around we do on her everyday.

Sango would be in the hot springs or helping Kaede with something. Miroku would be flirting with the village girls or trying to grope Sango's butt. And Inuyasha would be sitting on the sacred tree, doing God knows what. I would never know what he does sitting on that tree the whole day. Doesn't he get bored?

Jeez Kagome, can't you stop thinking about him for a single second, I thought.

Glancing around, I looked for a distraction. I've not come home for two months. The whole room was filled with dust. Someone would think your family would clean your room for you if you're 500 years in the past fighting ugly demons and trying to stay alive on daily basis. I'll clean it myself later, now I feel like I have been run over by a bus. I found a magazine lying beside my bed and I picked it up.

_**Seventeen**__, _it was a teen magazine my Mom reads. Don't even ask me why? I flipped through the pages, seeing beauty tips, celebrity gossip and movie reviews. Nothing I'm interested in now.

Then I saw an article –more like a list- by a woman named Mary Hikes. It was titled, _**7 Things a Perfect Guy would do.**_I rolled my eyes, none of the guys I know are nowhere near perfect. Hojo- sweet but dumb and boring, Kouga- caring but arrogant and Miroku- pervert but he has a nice side too. I don't even want to talk about Inuyasha. I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't do any one of these things.

He's nowhere near perfect but my wasted heart loves him and will keep loving him. Sighing in self pity I started reading the article.

'**Number 1: Regrets it when he makes you sad.** I remembered an instance with Inuyasha once.

'_I had made everybody lunch when I got back from home. Everyone praised me except Inuyasha. He devoured the whole food without saying a word and after that asked me for some ramen. The nerve of that guy. I didn't sit him. I walked away and sat near the river, crying._

"_Kagome" I turned left to see Inuyasha sitting beside me dog-style. _

"_What?" I asked teary eyed. He picked up a pebble and threw it far away in the river. _

"_No one's really made me food except my mother. You should make it make it more often. It's nice." _

_I smiled at him and he returned it with one of his smug grins.'_

He does do that, I thought. He can't really express his feelings but he does try. Moving on. **Number 2: Tries to secretly smell your hair****.**

'_It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was human. We were fighting a snake demon when he turned human so he got a huge cut on his chest. Miroku killed the demon and we all set camp to sleep. I was leaning over Inuyasha bandaging his wound. I felt something pull my hair so I tied it with a hair band._

_It opened again and I saw Inuyasha playing with it. I looked at him questionly._

"_Your hair looks nicer open." He said whispering so quietly that I was hardly able to hear him.'_

I blushed at that memory. He isn't that rude when he's human. **Number 3: Gets jealous when he sees you with other guys**. I know this one all too well.

'_We were staying at a village for the past two days because of the nobleman's insistence. Apparently, he wanted us to stay here because he fell in love with me. This would go nowhere good. Inuyasha was not here for the past two days as he was at Totosai's, learning a new technique. _

"I don't know how to say this but since i have laid my eyes on you, i can't think of anything else. so, would you like to stay here a little longer...with me_?"_

_That's what he said on the day we were leaving the village. I looked around uncomfortably, searching for a way to get out of the situation. Suddenly he was hoisted up from the ground by an extremely pissed half- demon. _

_"Back off, pretty boy." He said, dropping the nobleman to the ground. _

"_Hey Inuyasha, you're back." I said happily. _

"_Who the hell is this?" he asked ignoring my greeting. _

"Some guy_" i said, nervously. Behind him Miroku and Shippo were smirking while Sango my only true friend was helping me by trying to calm Inuyasha. Trying being the main word. _

"What the heck_," he shouted, shaking my shoulders roughly "how come you always have some guys licking the dirt around you."_

_I held his hand and pulled him away saying, "Let's go." The noblemen sat their on the ground staring after us. It really was a long journey back to our village with him bickering the whole way.' _

I shook my head. It wasn't that Inuyasha's jealousy was not flattering but he gets angry at me even if a guy looks at me. That's really irritating sometimes. **Number 4: Harms himself in order to save you. **

'_We were on the search for Naraku as Inuyasha was able to smell his foul scent. The chances of finally catching him were looking good. If Inuyasha could smell him that meant he was getting weaker. Suddenly the wind picked up and Kagura was standing infront of us._

"_What do you want Kagura?" Sango asked, taking out her boomerang. _

"_Carrying out Naraku's order to kill her." She said taking out her fan and pointing it at me. _

_Suddenly wind blades were spiraling towards me. I closed my eyes for the blow but nothing came. I opened them to see Inuyasha standing infront of me. His figure was hunched over me as his back had taken the entire blow._

_My eyes were wide saucers and I placed my hand on his shoulder about to ask if he was okay. But he spoke first,_

"_Kagome, are you hurt?" he asked, wincing a little._

_Unable to speak I just shook my head.'_

He always protects me. But sometimes gets hurt real badly because of his recklessness. He was my unofficial bodyguard. **Number 5: Be wrapped up in everything else but still think about you.**

'_Naraku had made a strong barrier around himself last time we saw him. Even Tensusaiga was not able to cut through. Inuyasha was perched on the sacred tree the moment we reached Kaede's village. I guess, he was thinking of a way to make his sword stronger. I decided to leave him alone and went to the river to fill up some water in my bottle._

_I tripped on a rock and was falling face forward in the river. But strong hands held my arm and pulled me back. I looked up to see Inuyasha standing there, looking annoyed. _

"_See where you're going. Be careful walking near the river, wench." With that he jumped back onto the sacred tree.'_

You could tell Inuyasha was a decent person by seeing his actions and ignoring his words. I learnt that staying with him for the past one year. **Number 6: Fits his arms firmly around yours.** I had a really bad memory of this one.

'_Me, Inuyasha and Kouga were near a cave beside a river. Renkotsusa had attacked us and the whole river was on fire. Fighting him, Inuyasha pushed Renkotsusa and both of them fell in the river in flames._

"_Inuyasha" I shouted his name. For the past ten minutes, me and Kouga were trying to find him._

"_Let's just stop searching Kagome. He must be in little pieces by now." Kouga said to me. I stopped dead on my tracks. Inuyasha can't be dead. I felt tears trickling down my face. He wasn't even wearing his fire coat as he had given it to me. _

_Realizing his mistake, Kouga started comforting me but I hardly heard what he said. I was locked up in my misery and self-loathing. Suddenly, "Mangy wolf, keep your hands off Kagome." I looked up to see Inuyasha standing there looking a little battered but not seriously harmed. _

_Without thinking I ran and threw my arms over his neck, holding him tightly to myself._

"_I thought you were dead. I thought you left me." I sobbed. He looked surprised but sighing he put his arms around me pulling me closer. _

"_Were else do I have to go, Kagome." Was his soft reply._

"_Don't you get uptight about a hug, mutt." Kouga shouted "It's just a one time thing." _

"_Who's getting jealous, flea bag?" Inuyasha countered back, still holding me in an embrace. _

"_Shut up, idiot."_

"_Your the idiot." _

_My tears are drying up really fast, I thought.'_

I shuddered a little at that memory. I had felt so cold when Kouga had said that. But when I heard Inuyasha's voice and he hugged me, my heart filled with warmth. His arms fit perfectly around and I wanted to stay like that. Shaking myself from my fantasies, I read the last one.

**Number 7: ****Looks at you in a way that makes you get butterflies in your stomach**

I smiled at that one; I really don't need to think of an event for that one. That happened every damn time I saw him. His beautiful silver hair, his cute dog ears and his shining golden eyes. But the best thing about him is I one I can't see- His brave and kind heart. He was perfect- in a way different from everyone.

Making up my mind, I quickly changed into a white knee-length dress and put my pajamas in the cupboard. I picked up my yellow bag and ran downstairs. I glanced at the clock while racing outside. SHIT. It was 12.45. Clearly really late in the night. But I was determined. I would shake him till he is awake to tell him what I wanted to say. So I went into the well house and jumped in the well. The blue light covered me as I traveled 500 years in the past.

I was climbing up when I clawed hand held mine and pulled me up. My eyes locked into a pair of amber ones.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were studying for your te...sits." he asked, placing me on the ground.

"What are you doing up, so late?" I asked back. He huffed and looked away, blushing. He was missing me. I knew it. This gave me some courage. But it didn't stop my heart from doing the Macarena.

I took his hand and pulled him in a warm hug. He tensed, surprised but relaxed and put his arms around me slowly.

"I missed you, Inuyasha." He just nodded. I took it as he missed me too. I pulled back and he looked a little hurt.

Smiling, I placed my hands on both side of his face. Then I whispered the three words I wanted to say,

"You are perfect." He looked so shocked that I might have started cracking up. But what I did was lean forward and pressed my lips to his. It was a sweet and long kiss. And it was perfect- under the starlit sky, a slight breeze making my long hair blow.

The only bad thing is humans as well as half-demons need air to stay alive, so we had to break away. Both of us were panting so hard that you would think we killed a hundred demons, though I think Inuyasha can do it without breaking a sweat. I looked up at him and saw a genuine smile on his face that I didn't get to see much.

"You know, you're perfect too." He said, smiling.

And with that we kissed again, relishing in the perfect moment.

**A/N**- So what do you think? Good, bad, awesome or totally sucks. That took quite a piece of my brain to write.


End file.
